Gone in a Flash
by Blaze672
Summary: Our hero Sly disappears from his world, and transports to the world of Pokemon. Understanding the situation he is now in, he must find his way back home one way or another. (Discontinued)
1. Gone

A/N: Yes I do own all OC's in this story, but sadly I do not own the Pokemon Corporation. This is my first fic, and I ask that reviews be respectful of my story, and your fellow readers. I had some influence from raginazn to starting an account, because their stories were, and still are amazing. Before this story my post name was Some Guy Named Blaze. Posting will be moderate; maybe once or twice a week. Now read on, my friend.

******Chapter 1: Gone******

"I'm Mariah Ross." "And, I am George Harvey signing on for BNN news"

"We're sorry to interrupt your previous program, but we have breaking news." interrupts Mariah briefly, "there has been a mysterious disappearance in Lakeside, California."

"It seems a fourteen year old Caucasian boy wearing grey cargo shorts, a white "Hurley" tee shirt, a green "DC" ball cap, and Adidas shoes has gone missing just this morning." says George perplexed by the situation.

"But it's not the fact that he is missing that boggles many of the investigators on the scene." interjects Mariah, "it is the fact that he literally vanished from the scene before witness' eyes."

"One of our own news crew is down on the scene with what exactly happening at the California residence." states George hurriedly.

_A cheery newswoman, obviously an intern, enters the camera's view as she stands before a crime scene adorned with crowds of people._

"Hello, I'm Kelly Bachmen with some witnesses that say they 'saw' the young man disappear."…"Here is Andrew Miguel, one of the few to see this happen, with his side of the story."

_A man enters the shot, and though seeming a little shocked, he begins._

"Well thanks for letting me speak, Kelly." says Andrew solemnly, "It was a normal day. This kid was known for being a little introverted, and coming out of the house to practice his soccer skills occasionally. Most of the time he would stay in the house; closed in from others around him. His family claimed to be openly, and was, religious. We knew because the family would occasionally play the Christian Rock station on Pandora. He walked outside of the house taking out the trash, his hair messily thrown about on his head. He slowly walked down the steps, as if to foreshadow the tragedy. And, within seconds his body completely vanished. He literally vanished, and went out with a bang. The only thing left of his body was a scorch-mark, like a star, on the ground where he once stood…"

"Are you saying he was vaporized, like by a death ray from some T.V. show?" jokes Kelly.

"No," says Andrew, a little annoyed now, "He just vanished".

"Well still a mystery as to what caused the 'flash' at this residence but this witness says it was a 'sign from God" says Kelly in an unbelieving tone. "Here is a close friend of the victim who showed up at the scene just minutes ago."

_A high school friend of the victim walks up to Kelly, tear stains streaking his freckled face._

"Hey, the name's Josiah Michaels by the way," says the witness matter-of-factly, "He's definitely gone, that's all I really know. But, he couldn't have been taken. He had no bad ties with anyone, but maybe with God." Laments Josiah.

"Are you saying you believe God took him away?" says Kelly as though mocking his religion.

"He did nothing wrong, but I don't see why not." Josiah says quickly now annoyed with the woman.

"I'm just saying that God is not relevant to this situation…" states Kelly before being cut off by Josiah.

"God is never irrelevant! See this is why I asked you not to question my faith. You are ignorant towards God and Him alone. Maybe this is why you're an intern to a News crew; because you can't figure your own life out." says Josiah before storming away in a fit of rage.

"Kelly… I think…you just…got told by a religious high school age student," says Mariah in between fits of laughter.

"No comment," says Kelly in her defense, happy that someone else walks up shortly, "Here comes the investigator we asked to interview earlier."

_He was a short chubby man, and probably, the math geek from school. He wore a white lab coat and had the taped "nerd glasses" to complete the look. He spoke slowly._

"We have no evidence as to what happened here, or if the kid is actually missing." said the scientist in short.

"Does that mean this was all a hoax?" asks Kelly excitedly, now actually interested in this field report.

"No, with this many witnesses all saying the same thing, and the scorch-marks actually indicating a combustion of some sort fitting the time slot of when he disappeared, we have to rule this crime scene as a supernatural phenomenon." says the scientist smartly, "Or, in other words… This victim has completely vanished from the face of the Earth."

******TO BE CONTINUED******

A/N: Tell me what you think, bad, good, whatever, in the reviews. Oh, but no flames or cussing. And I will be accepting OC names, or ideas from other people. All OC's have to be in by Thursday May 24th, after my finals (early? I know, right!). Then I will be roarin' and ready to go 'till Summer School, a week after the next Monday. Until Thursday, maybe one or two posts with just my OC. Tryin' to post frequently.


	2. Not Alone

A/N: Okay, maybe I should've called the last chapter the prologue. The pokemon world, and actual characters, will be brought into the plot this chapter.

_A teen in the shadows_: thanks for reviewing, and the plot will be broadened a little bit in this chapter, so hold on for the moment.

Speech=normal text

Thoughts=italics

Narrations=normal text

Pokemon is sadly not owned by me, but I own all of my OC's in this story, so no touchy.

Now that I've said what's due let's get this chapter started.

******Chapter 2. Not Alone******

Sly's POV

"Ughh"

_What happened, where am I? I know I was outside the house doing something, but everything after that is a total blur _I recalled, everything being a blur in the past.

"Huh?" I exclaimed since something was poking my leg, "what is a gible doing in North America."

_Well, I guess it's a good thing that I know Pokemon species, because that gible would look menacing to me if I didn't. But, still, why is a Pokemon in North America? _I thought to myself

I looked up and gazed around noticing the change in scenery after my past experience.

_Wait, there's tons of pokemon, alright who laced my pizza?_

I stood up slowly and resolved to try to find some sort of civilization, so I could at least make sense of some of the situation I was currently in.

"Hmm," I said as I pondered being unconscious for a moment "Nah, I wouldn't have the massive headache I have right now if I was."

Then I noticed the gible from before still walking after me.

_How long has that gible been following me? I thought he had disappeared a while back. I guess I didn't scare him off._

The land shark pokemon continued to follow me, until I finally resolved to try to talk to it.

Turning around slowly I questioned, "Why are you following me"?

Something rustled in the bushes, and two men in black ran into the distance.

"Okay, not who I was looking for but, where are you, you little son of a …" I said as I was cut off by the gible proceeding to jump out of a tree and lodge itself on my head with its strong rows of teeth.

_The little bastard won't come off. Maybe I can persuade him off._

I hurried to find some sort of berry or fruit, and with my luck, I found the berries that he apparently liked; shown by the fact that he now bit into the skin on my hand trying to release my grasp on the berries.

"Owww!" I shouted before the gible let go, and I saw streaks of blood seeping out of the small cut wounds in my hand.

He ran into the bushes hiding with the berries, and he had dropped some out of the bunch. I looked down, and picked up the extra pecha berries, as I now recalled the name of the berries.

"Here, you little devil-spawn, have some more berries," I spoke now realizing he just wanted the berries.

_Maybe I should try to get him to come along with me _I thought

He didn't seem like he was too shy, because he slowly but surely waddled out of the bushes and came up to me.

Remembering that he bites whenever he sees something that smells like food in my hand, I placed the berries on the ground and inched back about a foot.

The gible looked down, back at me, and then ate the food splayed before him.

_It looks as though the gible was just hungry, that's why he bit my hand._

I stuck out my hand, remembering that dogs back home liked to sniff your hand before being touched or neared by you.

The gible stared at my hand. He looked a little scared and tense, but in that tenseness was a certain longing for a friend.

"Come on, I won't bite, just don't bite me," I said calmly.

He looked like he understood me for a second, and he inched forward. At the moment, I wondered if he was afraid of me, just as I was afraid of him. His nose was centimeters away from my hand, and now I just had to let him smell my hand. I closed my eyes, intimidated by those devilish teeth.

_That's it, closer, closer…_

The gible sniffed my index finger, and he slowly nudged my hand onto his head. I opened my eyes to see the small gible leaning into my hand, wanting me to pet him.

_I'm pretty sure that no-one else woke up after being zapped by something to this beastly looking creature, and decided five minutes later to pet it, despite the fact it has teeth that look like (and feel like) they could chew through steel._ I reveled in the moment.

Shortly I noticed a man walking out of the overgrowth along the pathway I had stopped on. He was a white/grey haired man in his late mid-fifties. He wore a brown overcoat over his dark blue suit, coupled with his black slacks. He held a mysterious briefcase.

_Think… a man suddenly appears out of the bushes. Of course, they never told me about what to do in this situation in any of my self-defense classes. And, what the hell does he have in a briefcase that big? _I thought as he approached me.

Before I could run he grabbed my arm, and pointed to the gible that I had just befriended.

"Is that your pokemon?" he asked me.

"No sir, I really don't know where he came from." I said, a little scared of this mystery man.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you. Sorry if I scared you a little, but I heard you and decided to watch you befriend your new friend here," he said with a cheery attitude.

_Well, of course, he was just watching me from the bushes. I'm pretty sure that most people would deem that worthy of calling him a pedophile now. _I joked to myself, unaware that I was causing an awkward silence.

"No apologies needed sir, but why were you watching in hiding."

"Oh, of course, I was watching from a distance as to not startle the gible. By the looks of him, he is just a child. But, where is his mother?" asked our mystery man.

"My goodness, I must not have introduced myself. My name is Professor Rowan, and to whom may I have the pleasure of speaking to?

Now understanding I slowly looked at his outfit. Yes, he did look like the Professor Rowan from the game, Pokemon Diamond.

"You're Professor Rowan? Wow, I never thought I would meet you face to face. Sorry, I'm just so excited to meet you. My name is Sly, Sly Matthews." I said, now totally excited to be in this awkward situation.

_Wait where'd gible go?_ I thought until I looked down.

The gible had fallen asleep in my arms while we were talking, and my arms were now giving way to his weight. I put him down gently, as not to wake him up. He was surprisingly heavy for his small body size. But, that is to be understood, because gible often eat soil for food.

"Well, it looks like your gible is warming up to you already," said Professor Rowan before yawning.

"Oh, look at the time… it's already nine-o-clock. Say, would you like to come back to my house to talk over some tea; I have a guest room that you could stay in." asked Professor Rowan, aware that it was extremely late in the evening to be outside in the wild.

_I guess it would be nice to have a place to crash for the night._ I pondered for a second before responding.

"Sure, thank you Professor Rowan." I said thankful for his act of kindness when I needed it.

I walked off into the sunset discussing pokemon types, and the systemization of the new Unova region pokedex with Professor Rowan, all the while with my new friend gible by my side; The sunset background on the small city of sandgem town almost seemed to welcome me like I was returning home after a long journey.

_Well it looks like it's going to be a long night._

******To be continued******

A/N: Alrighty then, just like last time, read and review folks. My will to (continue Sly's story) write this new series, weakens with less reviews.

Sly: So please, review, or I'll be stuck talking to Rowan on an endless journey to Sandgem town while he waits for more reviews. I might have to kill… I mean severely hurt to the point of near-death, a certain pokemon professor you all know and love.

Next post will be May… Oh, whenever the hell I feel like it. Or whenever you feel like reviewing a lot.


	3. A New Beginning

A/N Soooo… a review came in. I have posted 2 chapters, and 1 review? Whatever, I will keep posting 'till the end. As for you people who aren't reviewing, but are reading, it would be nice to know you're out there. Two days left until my summer break. I get out like three weeks earlier than the rest of the schools in (insert where I live). On to the story!

Here you go, I don't own pokemon, and like I forgot to mention the last two chapters, I also do not own the Nintendo Corporation. I do, however own my OC. So again, No Touchy!

******Chapter 3: A New Beginning******

"So what you're saying is that the relativity of one pokemon to their next evolution should be the categorization of the new Unova region pokemon?" asked Rowan with a hint of enjoyment being able to have someone this young listen and respond to his analytical questions.

"Not necessarily. The organization would depend on the given area the pokemon is found in, from the start of a pokemon trainer's journey to the end. But, within the area list, you would categorize by evolution. Normally, that doesn't happen, but in this case you would," I said with some enthusiasm.

"It is remarkable that, someone as young as you knows so much about pokemon specifications," Rowan cheered. "But how did you come to know so much about them in the first place?"

"Sorry to say this, but I'd like to speak about that a little later. I'm not ready to start telling you about myself. Not now, but a little later," I said in a stern tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I asked such a personal question. Never mind that. There is sandgem town. Remarkable, isn't it?" Rowan says in awe of the scene.

"Wow, it's such a small town, but it looks so warm and friendly; like everyone knows each other." I said, watching the children play in the street, while the mothers are watching and talking amongst themselves.

_This place is amazing. If I had to stay in this world, this would be where I stay. _I thought, almost certain that this place was my home to stay.

"Look! There are three of the trainers that are helping me to fill the national pokedex." Rowan almost shouts, making my ears ring.

"Hi, Professor Rowan!" shouts a short boy standing some 100 yards away.

He wore a blue jacket with black rings around the elbows. Underneath his jacket, he wore a red shirt with a white scarf around the neck. He had black pants, and light blue shoes to top it off. Atop his head sat a red hat that in my opinion looks like a football that was popped, and put on his head.

Aside popped football hat boy stood a dark blue haired girl, looking to be in her mid-teen years. She wore a white shirt that was almost completely covered by her red, long-sleeved overcoat like jacket. She had a white beanie with a red half-pokeball on the front. She had white knee-socks on with pink boots to match the jacket.

"Hey Professor Rowan, who's that guy?" asked our mystery (not that much of a mystery) passerby.

"Oh, Lucas, Dawn, I'd like to introduce my new friend to you. His name is Sly." introduces Rowan openly.

"Hello!" says Dawn Cheerily.

_Well, aren't you the cheeriest person I've met yet. _I though jokingly.

"Hey, the name's Lucas." says the boy nonchalantly.

_Well there's your contradiction. _I thought, almost laughing.

"Wow! Dude, what happened to you? You're thrashed," Lucas observed.

"I don't know." I replied unable to put together what had happened to me earlier today.

I looked myself over. I had a deep burn mark on the side of my body. The rest of my wounds, strangely, looked like some sort of ancient writing, but I shrugged it off.

"We need to talk about this at once," Rowan almost demanded of me.

"Okay, but we need to talk in private, because I don't know if I really want to publicly announce something as big as what happened to me," I stated coolly.

"I mean look at your-self. You look as if an ursaring attacked you, and then a magmortar and an electivire finished the job," speculates our concerned professor.

_It's true. I need to get those looked at. But, first I should tell them what happened to me. _I thought in revelation.

We walked down to Professor Rowan's home (which happened to be the lab) to speak in private about the aforesaid matter.

"I guess I should've told you earlier, but I was too traumatized by the suddenness of the occasion," I said with a tone of regret.

"No, we should be sorry. We pressured you into the situation without you even speaking once on your behalf."

"Look, I'm just tired, and very confused about what is going on here." I said half-hearted.

_I don't know why the hell I'm here, Mr. Professor is one of those cheery people who says everything is okay (which on a side note, I hate), and I'm in a world without any resources on my part. What next? _I though in remorse.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked the ever-caring Dawn.

"Yea-h I'm just a little shaken," I said stammering over what I was thinking.

Tears were actually starting to fall out of my eyes.

_Am I crying? _I asked myself_ I actually don't remember the last time I cried out loud in front of people, let alone, cried at all._

You see, I never was known to cry back home. I was soulless; always living in the never ending façade of being a normal high-school student.

"Hey you can cry, sometimes you need to," said Dawn caringly.

"Yeah, and Dawn cries waterfalls. If I needed anyone to ask about sobbing around, I'd ask Dawn," said Lucas already noticing the daggers she threw with her normally soft, but now menacing, blue eyes.

Sniffling, but now grinning, I turned.

"Wow, you two fight like a married couple," I joked now turning both angry peoples' attentions on me.

"I should run now, shouldn't I?" I asked Rowan.

He simply nodded and I took off.

_Damn, Lucas and Dawn are still at my tail. Maybe I can shake 'me in Rowan's house. _I thought, considering what my form of oh-so-soon death would be.

"And speak of the devil…" I muttered softly.

Rowan came out of no-where and led me to his house, which was I had to admit, a sight to see.

"So, already acquainted with my assistants are you?" he asked in a lightened mood.

"Rowan, you have no idea. So any idea if either of them ran cross country or something?" joking to myself.

"So about that mysterious story…"Rowan said, cutting to the chase all of a sudden.

"Well, I guess I could start without…" I said before being abruptly stopped by a pair very angry people.

_And these aren't your "you just pwned me in Call of Duty and now I'm pissed" people. These are your "You just screwed me over by deleting all 300 hours of time I spent on my pokemon game file you little brat (when your little sibling touches your game when their not supposed to)" kind of angry. _I analyzed

"Hey, everyone calm down," Rowan managed to butt in before these two would-be murderers could get their hands on me. "Sly, so what were you saying?"

"First of all, I take back what I said about you two. I really do think you could be the perfect couple, though."

_With his determination and power, only quelled by her grace and friendliness, oh yeah they would make the perfect couple._

This time Dawn blushed, and so did Lucas, which only got worse when they saw each other blushing.

_And, now I know they like each other. I'm definitely not letting Lucas ever forget this moment._

"Well, first I should tell you that I'm not from here," I said with a stern look on my face.

"Well, we know that mister wizard," Lucas said not noticing my hint of seriousness.

"No, I don't think that's what he's getting at Lucas," Rowan said noticing my "look"

"Wait, but then where are you from?" asked Dawn, now a little confused.

"Well, long story short, I'm from a different universe…I think," I said with an even more strict implication in the tone in my voice.

"No really, he's not serious… right Professor?" Lucas asked, trying to assure himself.

"That would explain the…" Rowan said before storming off who knows where.

Dawn just stared blankly at me, trying to analyze what was happening before her.

The professor came back in with a strange machine that emitted a loud hum. He ran one of the machines past the skin on my burn mark and the machine started whizzing and whirring like all hell was gonna break loose.

"So, now even I'm confused. I though you were just a pokemon professor." I said now perplexed by the awkward situation I was now in.

"I am, but you see… things are happening around Sinnoh. People have reported mysterious disappearances of people and pokemon alike. But, that's not all. People have been appearing too. Less than the amount leaving, but enough to show. You are involved in an inter-dimensional phasing," the professor said leaving a worried look on my face.

"Is that bad, 'cause it sounds like when you go to the doctor's and they say the "we have some bad news" gig," I said still humorous.

"Oh no, but there is some bad news," said Rowan, now sorrowful.

_I bet this is the part where he says I can't go back._

"Until me, and my team of researchers, finds out why these dimensional portals are sending people, like you, through space/time continuums, there is no way for you to go home."

******To Be Continued******

A/N: Why does there have to be such a stupid idea as Summer School? I have to take that hell-bound class. Anyways, read and review pplz.

Sly: Yeah, and I'm gonna be stuck in this story until you write another chapter, and I have to have my ass stuck in the middle of somewhere I don't really want to be for a whole day or so until you people review. Review Damn it!


	4. New Friends

A/N: Had trouble loading the last chapter, but I'm fine now. Sooo, I don't own the Pokemon, or Nintendo, Corporations. I do, however, own my OC's, so I would appreciate it if you were going to suggest using my characters in your story, you ask me first preez. And, thank you to Red421860 for reviewing my chapters and giving me suggestions on revisions and future references. Those revisions are being put into action as you read this.

And my reviewer "Species180", sorry for the long period of no updating, I've had no idea what to do in this chapter, as it is kind of a plot filler chapter. Surprisingly, yesterday at a birthday party, I found the perfect plot for my story. Weird right?

Sly: Alright, let's go chatty. I haven't got all day to find out how to get home.

Me: Okay, well here's the long awaited chapter…

Due to stereotypes as some Pokemon authors have set forth, I will write with the original Pokemon fanfiction format. Pokemon thoughts will be in _italics_, Human thoughts will be **bolded**, and all speech will be in quotations. With my own addition, my story's narrations will be underlined.

******Chapter 4: New Friends******

"So, I'm stuck in a world with no way to get the hell out?" I asked

"I'm afraid not" said Rowan

**Well that's just great, I'm gonna miss all the episodes of Sons of Guns now… and Mythbusters. Damn it, this just gets worse and worse.**

"Well, what is an 'inter-dimensional phasing' anyways?" I asked

All the while, gible, feeling bored with the conversation went outside to get some berries.

"First I'll explain the theory of dimensional planes," said Rowan "On the plane of existence there are millions and billions of dimensions. Each one is separate in existence, having different time periods and size. All of these planes were, and still are being created with thoughts and ideas…"

"Wait, so our dimension was created by that person's home dimension?" asked Lucas.

"I'm afraid so," said Rowan "Sly's dimension is what is known to us as the alpha dimension, and we were created by that dimension through thought."

"Well, don't we create things?" asked Dawn "We thought of games like Super Mario Bro's, and Zelda."

"Actually, we thought of them first," I said

"Well, both of you are correct in that Dawn said our dimension can create things, but what Sly said was correct in the fact that his dimension created other dimensions that were also created by this one's train of thought." said Rowan

"Well, now I'm confused," said Lucas

"Think of it like this," Rowan started "If you created a perfect clone of yourself, it would think exactly like you. And, let's say this clone has, since it was made to be exactly like the creator, a mental connection with the creator. This mental connection would allow certain thoughts and ideas between the two to be shared."

"Oh, so we think what our alpha dimension thinks first," said Lucas now understanding the situation.

"Yes, precisely that," said Rowan

"But, how do we think of new concepts and ideas that make new dimensions, and would they be tied to the alpha dimension?" asked Dawn

"Hold on, you're getting ahead of me," said Rowan "These clones, as I said, share some thoughts and ideas not all of them. So, the clone would be able to create new things also.

These created ideas make new dimensions we call, mini-dimensions."

"I think I get it, but what is your dimension called, on your scale of dimensions?" I asked

"Our dimension is called a sub-dimension," said Rowan

**Hmm, I think I understand now, but that doesn't explain the… Oh no, damn it, where'd gible go.**

Noticing gible was gone, our young trainer, Sly bolted towards the door.

"Thanks for your explanation, but I have to find my impatient gible now," I said before running out the door

**Now, where the hell is that little turd of a pokemon?**

"Gible! Come back here before I have to kick your ass!" I shouted angrily…

******Gible's POV******

Our gible, neglected of any attention went off to find some berries…

_Hmm, I wonder if my trainer noticed that I'm gone. I wonder if he's worried…_

Just as gible reached to pick a berry, something in the pecha bush next to him rustled the leaves.

"Who's there!" gible said in poke speech

There was a groaning sound emitted from the creature in the bushes as if it was hurt.

_Should I help it? It obviously sounds like it's hurt. But, I probably should head back to my trainer now. No, I can't leave it here to die._

Gible inched closer and closer to the crying pokemon wondering what happened.

"Hey, are you okay?" gible asked

Inside the bush was a small pokemon, and from the looks of it, a girl ralts.

"Oh crap, she's in big trouble," gible said thinking aloud " But my trainer could save her."

Gible dashed off to find Sly to save this ralts.

_Let's just hope she's alive when we get back._

******Sly's POV******

**Where the hell is he? I've been searching for nearly an…**

Sly thought before being tackled by gible.

**Speaking of the devil…**

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked fuming

"gib gible" gible said as if he was sorry

**Oh, that's right, humans can't speak to pokemon. Why did we think of that idiotic idea…**

As if the devil's name was two-for-two, Rowan comes running down the path with a small headset in hand.

"Wait, you need this!" Rowan shouted "It's an earpiece that let's you understand poke speech."

**Well, thank Arceus for that…**

"Gible, speak now before I have to bean you with this pokeball." I said, upset at his sudden absence

"Well, you paid no attention to me, so I went off to find some berries," gible started explaining "I found an oran bush and decided to pick some, but I was startled by some rustling in the bush next to it. And, in that bush was an injured ralts that we need to help. So enough explanation, let's go!"

Gible dashed off, leading the way for the confused group behind him.

"I swear, I am gonna put that pokemon in a cage, because that's what it takes to make him sit down." I said

The group ran for nearly a mile before reaching the sight of the injured ralts.

"Okay…we're here…" I said between breaths

Gible brought out the ralts. It had cuts and bruises all over and gashes in its right arm that looked like teeth marks.

"Oh, this pokemon was surely in a fight," said Rowan "The small teeth marks are from shinx and luxio. And by the purple coloration in the skin, she looks like she was poisoned by another pokemon."

"I have an oran berry, but we're gonna need to get to a pokemon center to treat this one" said Lucas hurriedly

"I have an antidote, so that should stop the poison from spreading too quicly," said dawn

The two applied and fed the pokemon the medicines and it looked better, but still not very lively.

We need to get there quickly, but none of us have bikes, and it will take to long to go on foot to Sandgem Town.

_It's a damn good thing I trained in cross-country._

Sly returned gible to a pokeball, that he did indeed bean him with, grabbed the ralts, and started off.

_Now, it's just a race against time…_

******To Be Continued******

A/N: Well, I hope this one was more fluent, Red. If not, please people, read and review. And, as I said, OC's to be added in the story can be PM'd to me. The more reviews, the faster I will post new chapters…


End file.
